Need to Know
by Ginny612
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, may
1. Friends or

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Date: 7/25/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
It was the Christmas Holiday. Most of the students were gone at home, with their family having fun; but not Virginia Weasley. It was her 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the first time in 6 years she and her brother, Ronald, who was now in his 7th year, were not going home for Christmas. Her parents decided to go to Romania to visit the first of many Weasley grandkids.   
  
Ginny was in the library reading; she didn't feel comfortable hanging out with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender. She felt like a third wheel, or in this case the fifth. So, she was all alone in the library, or so she thought. She could feel a pair of eyes staring at her, watching her sitting there on the library's couch, deeply involved with the new romance novel that she borrowed from Hermione. The owner of this pair of eyes finally decided to sneak up on her and announce that he was there.   
  
Ginny was getting to her favorite part of the book, where the male character would finally proclaim his love for the female character and would kiss her passionately, when she felt someone jump onto the couch next to her, and a head land in her lap. Being used of this sort of "Hello", she wasn't really surprised to see him, but she was quite upset that he decided to disturb her at this point in the book.   
  
"Aww! Come on, Red! Can't you at least pretend that I scared you?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, Malfoy, you come up with a new tactic to 'scare' me and I promise that I won't even have to pretend." And with that she pushed him off of her. He landed on the floor with a rather large 'bang' and a rather quiet curse. "Now leave me alone, you oversized Ferret! I'm reading!"  
  
"Aww! Come on, Ginny! I'm lonely! I'm practically the only 7th year Slytherin left."  
  
Ginny put her book down and looked up at him. He gave her his ever so cute puppy look, and of course it won her over. Ginny sighed and put down her book, "Oh all right!"   
  
He gave her his winning smile, sat down next to her, turned his back to her, and laid his head in her lap. Neither one of them could actually remember how that sitting arrangement came about, but they knew that neither one minded it.  
  
Ginny started to run her hands through his hair, like she usually did, and smiled widely, "Thank you! You didn't use that God awful wizard gel!"  
  
"Well, I just got out of the shower so I decided not to put it in today."  
  
"Please, can't you reconsider the whole gel thing?"  
  
"But Gin! It's what makes me Draco Malfoy! It's what makes me scary and mean like."  
  
Ginny sighed. Draco started talking and she thought of how this, right here, a Draco Malfoy lying on the lap of a Weasley, came to be.  
  
Ginny started to realize after her first year that Draco Malfoy was actually nice to her Well, he wasn't that mean to her; in fact, he never even spoke to her. He never made fun of her, and whenever she was around, she noticed how he either just totally ignored her brother and Harry or turned the other way. It wasn't really until her third year, his fourth, that he finally spoke to her.   
  
It was after Dumbledore announced the news about the "Yule Ball". Ginny walked out of the Great Hall knowing that no one in their right mind was going to ask her to the ball, especially not Harry Potter. But as she walked on she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the shadows.   
  
"Draco Malfoy?" she said in a shocked voice. She thought that maybe he grabbed her by mistake.  
  
"Virginia Weasley?" he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked hastily.  
  
"Whoa there! What's this? I've been so nice to you these past few years and this is how you talk to me?" he said in a teasingly hurtful tone.  
  
"Are you... are you teasing me?"  
  
"Wow, you are a quick one!"  
  
"Well, then, why don't you just tell me what you want and we can both be on our way. I'm sure you have a lot of other better things to do than stand here talking to a Weasley."  
  
"Actually, I don't. But, I do have a reason for pulling you into the shadows," he paused.  
  
"And are you going to tell me what that reason is?"  
  
"Got a hot date, Weasley?"   
  
"No..." her voice got a little shaky. "It's just that you're a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley, and well, frankly, I'm a little scared of you."  
  
He smiled. He didn't smirk, he actually smiled, "Well, don't be. But I pulled you aside to actually ask you to the Ball."  
  
A smile appeared on Ginny's face. Draco thought this was a good sign, a very good sign; well at least until she started laughing. "This is a joke, right? This is some stupid and sick joke!" she stopped laughing and started screaming. "What, do you have a bet on this? See who can ask out the poor, pathetic Weasley the quickest? God, Malfoy, you are one evil snake!"   
  
She was about to leave when he grabbed her arms and pulled her around and closer to him. "It's no joke, Ginny. I give you my word." He heard Ginny give out a disgusted laugh at that. "Okay, so maybe my word is a bunch of shit. How about I give you the oath of a wizard?" She didn't give a laugh; she just straightened up and looked up into his eyes. "It's no joke. I want you to go to the Yule Ball with me. Apparently, I have to go, and every single Slytherin girl I know is annoying as hell. So what do you say, Virginia? Let this sexy Slytherin," he smirked at his own compliment, "show up with a beautiful, not annoying girl, on his arm at the Ball?" He loosened up his grip on her arms and slowly released her.  
  
"Uh..." Ginny looked down at her feet. She never really ever received a compliment much like that one before. She felt Draco's hand slip under her chin and lift it up, so that she was able to look him in the eyes, "Thank you for asking, but Draco, you know that that would not be a wise decision." She thought she saw a disappointed look in his eyes before he turned his head away. She boldly reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards hers. She added, "I would say 'yes' in a heart beat, but Draco," she realized how easily his name just rolled off her lips, "if you and I would happen to show up to the Ball together, it wouldn't really be a good idea."  
  
"A little embarrassed to show up with a Slytherin, is that it Weasley?" He grabbed a hold of her hand and took it off his face.  
  
"No. Just a little afraid of seeing my three brothers go after you and beat you up," she said with sincerity in her voice. "Then after that Ron would never trust me again, your father," she shivered slightly, but Draco noticed it, "would probably disown you and my mother would probably take me out of this school and send me to the U.S.A. to go to school."   
  
Draco smiled again, "Didn't really think about all that."  
  
"Yeah, so I figured."  
  
"So, does this mean we're friends?" Ginny asked him.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Sure," before quickly running off and meeting up with his other Slytherin friends.  
  
From that time on, he'd always seemed to find her when she was all alone. Rather it was out by the pond enjoying a sunset, studying in one of the towers late at night, or sitting in detention with Snape. More times than once she'd ask him, as he lay in her lap, and she running her fingers through his hair, "Why me? Why did you want to be friends with me? Out of all people, why me?"  
  
He'd look up at her with his icy cool gray eyes and say, "Why must you ask that question? Why can't you just understand that we are and leave it at that?" He really couldn't tell her that he liked her since he first laid eyes on her in Flourish and Blotts getting their books for his second year at school. He really admired her when she stood there and talked back to him. Even though she was sticking up for Potter, she still had the guts to talk back to him.   
  
"Okay." She smiled and kept on running her fingers through his hair, every once in a while wiping the excess gel on his tailor made robes.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
"Ginny, are you listening to me? Ginny?" Ginny was pulled from her daydreaming and looked back at Draco. He sighed, "You've been wondering again, haven't you?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Draco, but it was always like 'make fun of the Weasley's' and then it was 'go to the Yule Ball with me'. I mean why? Why that year? Why that time? Just plainly why?"  
  
"Why can't you just understand that I was ready to grow up and act my age?"  
  
"But I'm a Weasley!"  
  
"Yes and I'm a Malfoy!" He placed his arms under his head and said, "Just imagine what our kids would look like. With my blonde hair and your," she shoved him off her lap, "fiery temper."   
  
"Will you stop that?!"  
  
He shot up from the floor and stood up, "What? I only speak the truth!"   
  
Ginny started laughing. He usually kidded around about liking her and wanting to marry her. He asked her numerous times to "marry" him, but he was just joking around. Or was he? Many times she wished he was serious, but she knew he wasn't. If he were he'd just kiss her passionately, gather her up into his arms, and carry her off to the nearest bedroom. Ginny shook her head; she couldn't start having *those* kind of daydreams, well, at least not right in front of him.   
  
Ginny looked at her watch and realized that it was getting late. "Draco, I have to get going. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender, are having this slumber party thing and they want me to go to it."  
  
"Boy, you sound excited."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause I'm not. I'm always the fifth wheel, there's never a sixth person. They try to include me, but they just don't because I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
Suddenly Draco got an idea. "I have an idea!" He grabbed her arm and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to be the 6th wheel!"  
  
"What? No! Draco!"   
  
They soon got to the painting of the Fat Lady. "Password," she said.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Surer than anything that I've ever been sure of before."  
  
Ginny just giggled at him. "Fine, but it's your funeral."  
  
"Mistletoe is deadly," the Fat lady opened up.  
  
"But only if you eat it," Draco whispered into her ear as they walked into the common room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~*~Gasp! What is Ron going to Say?! What will happen?~*~ Find out next time of "Need to know" The adventures of other people rather than Harry Potter.  
  
Okay, guys, I really hate doing this, the whole putting up a new story when my first one is not done yet, but I'm at a stop at my other story, and I just really wanted to put this one up! So hope you guys enjoy. 


	2. Truth Or Dare Starts

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Date: 7/31/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there were 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
Author's second note: Look at end of story.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco quietly walked into the Griffendor common room and no one noticed them. Draco put a finger up to his lips and motioned her to be quiet. He walked up to the sitting area where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were all sitting and said, "Hey there Weasley," he paused very quickly and said, "Potter."  
  
Without raising their heads the two boys answered, "Hey Malfoy." After a few seconds the two boys' heads popped up and said, "Malfoy!?"  
  
Ron ran up to him and said, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Calm down, Ronald, I invited him," Ginny said.  
  
This is when they two girls came up behind their boyfriend's to make sure that they wouldn't do anything too stupid.  
  
"You brought him... you... him... here... together?!" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Oh dear," Draco said in a fake nice-worded-like voice, "If he's acting like this just seeing us together what is he going to do when he finds out that we eloped last weekend?"  
  
"ELOPED!?" Ron screamed.  
  
"Shhh!" Ginny slapped his arm, "I wasn't going to tell him just yet!" Ginny played along.  
  
"My sister married a Malfoy!" Ron turned to the others, "My baby sister married a MALFOY!"  
  
Ginny could barely hold a straight face and added, "Ron, you have to learn to love him. He's going to be the father of your new nieces." Ron's mouth fell opened and Ginny turned to Draco, "Madam Promfrey says that they're twin girls."   
  
"Oh, honey, I couldn't be happier," he grabbed Ginny and swung her into a dipping position ready to kiss her when they heard something fall to the ground. The two stood back up and noticed Ron lying on the floor, "I think we killed your brother."  
  
Ron shot back up, "How could you! I'm going to tell mum! And then I'm going to kill you!!" He pointed at Draco. "Wait, first I'll kill you and then tell mum!!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, relax! We were only kidding! It's nice to know that you got some faith in your sister though."  
  
"You mean you aren't married! You aren't pregnant? This is only some kind of weird dream where my sister is friends with a Malfoy."  
  
"Well, only half of that is right," he paused and before Ron was able to think of anything Draco said, "We are friends."  
  
"What?" everyone said together.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, hun, nothing," Lavender added in with a smile.  
  
"So, tell me, what do we do on one of these slumber party nights?" Draco asked in wonderment.  
  
"Oh God," Ginny said, "We play a horrid game called 'Truth or Dare'. Hermione taught it to us."  
  
"Sounds like fun, how do you play?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said getting overly excited about having another person in on their game, "we sit in a circle on the floor and pick one person. They either pick truth or dare. If truth they have to answer a question, if dare they have to do something. The person may decline the question or the task, but has to do the other."  
  
"Sounds like fun, let's start!" Draco said rubbing his hands together.  
  
Ron looked at Harry for some help, but Harry only shrugged and joined his girlfriend on the floor.   
  
~*~The Game~*~  
  
All six of them where sitting on the floor when Hermione said, "Draco, considering that you are the new one, you can ask anyone to 'truth or dare'."  
  
"Wonderful," he looks at everyone and then he looks at the beauty besides him, "Virginia!"  
  
Ginny sighed disgusted, "What?"  
  
"Truth or Dare." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay, so do you have a Tattoo?"  
  
Ginny saw Ron glaring at her, but she told him the truth nonetheless, "Yes I do."  
  
"Wait a moment," Harry said, "You two are friends, but you don't know if she has a Tattoo or not?"  
  
"Well, she said she was going to get it done last weekend at Hogsmeade and we really didn't have enough 'alone'" he said adding the finger quotes in, "for me to actually see it!" he turned to Ginny, "Come on, Gin. Let's see it!"  
  
Ginny turned around and lifted her shirt up. On the small of her back was a medium sized fairy.   
  
"Ooo!" Hermione and Lavender said and crawled up to her to get a better look. "Did it hurt?" the two girls asked at the same time.  
  
"A bit at first, but then the pain just dulled away."   
  
"Ginny, does mum know about this!?" Ron asked stunned.  
  
"No and she won't!"   
  
"She's right, Ron," Lavender stated, "We made a pact that no matter what we say does not leave the circle."   
  
"Yes, I had to place my hand over my heart and repeat something really stupid, so don't be breaking this oath thing, Weasley!" Draco said to him sternly.  
  
"Well, what about you? Did you get yours done?" Ginny question him.  
  
"It's not my turn, Ginny."  
  
"Oh! So, you didn't get it done, did you? What big baby couldn't take the pain?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Then show us!" Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny said.  
  
"Now you guys are getting tattoos together?" Ron said.  
  
Draco decided to just ignore him and stood up. He turned his back to them, unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants.  
  
"Whoa! If this is anywhere inappropriate, I don't want to see it!" Ron said. "Right Lavender?" He turned to his girlfriend who was just starring at Draco's backside sitting waiting to see this tattoo of his, "LAVENDER?!"  
  
"Oh relax there, Weasley. There's nothing in the "Dating Rule Book" that she can't look, just as long as she doesn't touch."   
  
"And she better not!" both Ron and Ginny said at the same time.  
  
Everyone, including Draco looked at her, and Ginny finally realized her mistake, "I mean for Ron's sake, of course."  
  
"Of course," he pulled one side of his pants down, showing off his hip, which had a sword with a snake crawling up it.   
  
Ginny leaned a little closer to get a better look, "Very nice choice, Draco." She said and smiled up at him.   
  
Draco smiled back down at her, zipped himself back up, sat back down, and said, "So, what about you four? Any tattoos?" Everyone looked a little nervous. "Oh my God, and they call you Gryffindors the brave ones."  
  
Harry sighed and lifted his sleeve of his shirt up. On his shoulder was a small tattoo of a golden snitch and Lavender pulled her sock off and reveled a rose on her ankle.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have one?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think it's wrong and degrading to have to ruin your skin with such poison."  
  
"Weasley, what about you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh... I think the same thing as Hermione does."   
  
Ginny leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear, "He can't stand the pain."  
  
"I heard that!" Ron cried out.  
  
"Yeah, I said it loud enough."   
  
"So, who's next?" Draco said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I am!" Ginny said and went to the next person. "Ronnie!" she looked over at her brother, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare me!" Ron said in a stern voice.  
  
"I dare you to sit still with a rather large spider on you, for 15 seconds." Ginny said without thinking.  
  
"Give me truth!" Ron said changing his mind.  
  
"Okay, two weeks ago, I seemed to have passed your room and heard some strange noises coming out of there. Not the normal strange noises that everyone usually hears, but other ones. What we're you doing?" Everyone looked at him, all except Lavender; she was looking at the ground with her cheeks all red.  
  
"Someone get me a spider."   
  
~*~  
  
Those were the 15 longest seconds that Ron has ever encountered. Ginny conjured up a scary, nonpoisonous spider, and placed it on top of Ron's head. It squirmed all over him, getting one leg in his ear, one up his nose, and one in his mouth. Everyone could swear that he was about to lose it, but the 15 seconds were up.   
  
"Thank God! Finally! My turn!!" He turned to the next victim. "Malfoy! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you have the Dark Mark?"  
  
Everyone's eyes went straight to Draco. Apparently everyone wanted to know this. "No," he said point blankly.  
  
"I don't believe you," Harry spoke out.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, Potter. Let me prove it to you," he rolled his sleeves off and true to his word there was no dark mark, but underneath the sleeve, up towards his shoulder there was something poking out from under his sleeve.  
  
"What's that then!?" Ron pointed and accused.   
  
"It's nothing!" Draco said pulling his sleeves back down.  
  
"Ah-ha! So you do have the Dark Mark!"  
  
Draco sighed and hoped to God that no one would know what it was. He raised his sleeve and on his shoulder was the letter 'M' with a line going through it.  
  
"Holy Crap! I've seen one of those before!" Hermione said. "Never imagine that I would see it on you, Malfoy."  
  
"And if you're smart, you'll keep your mouth shut about it, Granger."  
  
Hermione was in such awe and everyone was demanding to know what it was that she didn't even hear Draco's threat, "That's a disownment mark!"   
  
"Disownment?" Harry and Ron looked at him and starred.  
  
"Yeah, do you two idiots know what that is? It means that my father decided to disown me. Meaning that he threw me out of my house, striped me of my title, and the mark is to show all of my family members that they are not allowed to take me in." He turned to Hermione and sneered, "Thank you so much for embarking everyone on something that isn't their business. You may be the smartest person in the school, but you never do know when to keep your mouth shut!" Harry got a little upset with the way that Draco was treating his girlfriend and he stood up, "What, Potter, got something to say?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no reason to be acting like that towards my girlfriend!"  
  
Hermione stood up and tried to stop him, "Harry, it's okay."  
  
"No, it's not okay. Malfoy, I know what you're going through, I mean try living with the Dursley's for the past 11 years! Try being a slave in your own house!"  
  
"You have no clue what I'm going through." He said through clenched teeth and pushing Harry as thought trying to start a fight, "Sure you lived through hell for, what, 11 years? But you've been loved and accepted, by not only your parents, but by the Weasley's. Try living in a household where you were brought up to hate muggles, or, no offense Hermione, mud-bloods." She let out a little, 'None taken' and he continued, "To be brought up that just because you have money that you're better than people like the Weasley's, when actually you're not. I've never experienced the love that you have been given; I haven't even had a real friend until Ginny, that is. So don't you dare say that you know what I'm going through because you don't! And excuse me if I got a little upset at your girlfriend for saying something that I really didn't want anyone to know, because it's none of their bloody damn business!"   
  
By the time that Draco finished talking no one could look at anyone and they all waited for someone else to say something.  
  
"Well, this was fun!" Draco said sarcastically, but not at all upset, "Well, I am off to get some snacks from the kitchens. Anyone have any requests?"   
  
"Uh... could you grab us some butter beers?" Lavender squeaked out.  
  
"Sure," Draco said, and before he left he said, "Oh and don't start without me. Before this night is over, I vow that we are going to dig out some ugly skeletons from everyone's closets!" and with that he left.  
  
Ginny got up and ran after Draco.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Bet you guys weren't expecting that, now were you? So, what's Draco's story? What are these ugly skeletons? All this and more next time on, "Need to know" The adventures of other people rather than Harry Potter.  
  
Author's second note: Oh my God! Thank you guys! Thank you! I can't believe I have received so many reviews! Thank you. Oh dear, I just hope that I can keep you all liking and enjoying this.  
  
Okay and I know that Harry said 11 years, but if you think about it, after he started going to school he wasn't at "home" for much. You know? So he's just going to say 11. Just to clear that up. 


	3. The Disownment Mark

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Date: 8/25/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
AUTHOR'S PLEAD: I know this has got to be NOTHING that anyone expected this chapter to be as. But this is just an in-between chapter a, let's call it, a "moment" chapter between the two main characters.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Ginny got up, left the common room, and ran after her friend.   
  
"Draco, wait up!" She called after him, but he didn't stop; he just kept on walking. Ginny ran up to him and jumped up onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist. "Draco, can you stop for a minute?" she asked in a soft voice right next to his ear.  
  
Draco stopped and said calmly, "What do you want, Red?" he asked.  
  
"Just for you to stop."  
  
"Well, I've stopped." She slid down his back until she could touch the floor and then walked in front of him. He sighed and asked, "What?"  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, just hugged him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. For the way that they acted towards you in there, for making you come and play, and for what your father did to you." A single tear ran down her face.  
  
Draco pulled away gently and said, "It's not your fault; none of it is. I think that the only ones who can control those two are their girlfriends, you didn't make me come play; I insisted; and what Lucius did to me is done and forgotten."  
  
"Well, what... I mean... what..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I never mind you asking." He took her hands and sat himself on the floor. He tugged on her hands and she too sat down next to him, rather closely beside him. "It happened in my 5th year, when I went home for winter vacation. All the Malfoys are supposed to receive the Dark Mark at the age of 15 and for a Christmas present."  
  
"You've had it for two years and never told me about it?" Ginny sounded a little hurt.  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't really want to share that information."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, anyways, when it was my turn to receive it, I said 'No'. Stupid me, I thought that we got a say in whether or not we receive it. Apparently, we didn't get a choice."  
  
"What did they do to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Red. Well, it wasn't really pretty are you sure you want to hear about this?"   
  
Ginny only nodded.  
  
"It was the day after Christmas day and my father brought me down to his private studies, when I entered the room the Dark Lord himself was standing there."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked at his father and his father hit him in the back of the head. Draco bowed and said, "My Lord."  
  
"It needs improvement. I suspect you know why you are here."  
  
"Actually, no I don't," Lucius Malfoy raised his hand again to hit his son again when Draco added, "my Lord."  
  
"Well, my son," Lucius turned towards his son, "we have brought you here to give you the Dark Mark."  
  
"The Dark Mark, sir? Aren't I a little too young to be receiving this... most gracious gift."  
  
"A smart boy you have here, Lucius," Voldemort stated, "but talks a little bit too much."  
  
"Sorry, Lord Voldemort. It is tradition, boy. The Malfoy's have been very faithful to Lord Voldemort through the years and so we are rewarded to receive the Dark Mark early."  
  
"Uh, sir, what if I don't want one."  
  
"Don't want one!?" Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Uh," Draco was getting a little nervous now, "Nothing against you, my Lord, but I've never wanted to become a Death Eater."  
  
Lucius looked at his son with soft eyes. Draco was surprised, he never saw his father look at him like that, like he actually cared for him.   
  
"Are you ready to take on the consequences of your decision, boy?" Voldemort hissed again.  
  
Draco looked at his father and he saw the evil and hatred in his Father's eyes again.  
  
"What consequences?" Draco asked, he didn't know if he wanted to hear what they would be, but he defiantly knew that he never wanted to become a Death Eater. "No. I don't want to know. I just know that I never want to be a Death Eater, and you can't make me."  
  
"You're right, boy, I can't. But I can make you ever so sorry that you decided not to join me." Both Draco and Voldemort looked at Lucius, "You want to tell him what his consequences are?"  
  
"You will be disowned from the family, strip of the title and any inheritance." Lucius told his son.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Voldemort laughed, "When we get through with you boy you'll wish you were dead."   
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
"What happened?" Ginny was holding Draco's hands in her own.  
  
"Well, he took out his wand and threw me onto a table where my hands and feet were shackled down." Ginny looked a little worried. "My fath... Lucius then went to the fireplace and took out a branding iron from the flames." Ginny could tell that Draco was reliving this awful event as he talked about it, "He stuck it on the upper part of my arm and just left it there for what seemed like hours, but for real was only seconds." Draco paused for a moment, but then continued. "I fell unconscious from the pain after a while, but when I woke up I was still there on the table shackled down. I didn't see Lucius anywhere, but Voldemort was right there waiting for me to awake."  
  
"How could you... I mean... how did you..."   
  
"How did I live through it?" Draco asked, as though knowing exactly what she was going to ask.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Easy. I thought of you." He said as he put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Really." He too smiled and then he leaned forward as though tending to kiss her, but he didn't get that far. The two could hear hissing from down the corridor. "It's Mrs. Norris!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Ginny frowned; she was so close to finally kissing Draco, that now they were interrupted by a damn cat. Draco grabbed a hold of Ginny and helped her up. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. We need to grab some things."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said as Draco grabbed her hand and lead her down to the kitchens.  
  
A little while later...  
  
"It's about time!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you two got caught or something." Harry said.  
  
"Potter, I'm a Malfoy, I don't get caught."   
  
"Okay guys that's enough," Hermione said as everyone grabbed a butter beer, "Whose turn is it?"   
  
"Mine." Draco smiled evilly, "Harry Potter... Truth or Dare..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know... I know! There wasn't much of the actually, "Truth or Dare" in this, but as I'm a little blocked as to what to the Truth or Dare's should be, so I added this in. It's a little bit of a "Moment" chapter between Ginny and Draco! Any ideas for Truth or Dare questions will be grateful.   
  
Also, please accept my apologies for any really weird grammar mistakes. It's 1:07 in the morning. I just really wanted to get another chapter up.   
  
Also, for anyone who is reading my other fic, I am still working on it, but it's coming along a little slow. It will hopefully be up by the time I go to school!  
  
Thanks again you guys for all your reviews! I love them all!!! :o) 


	4. Harry's Dare and Ginny's 2nd Truth

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny612  
  
Date: 10/25/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
AUTHOR'S Apology: I am Soooooooo sorry for the very long delay! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible...  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Harry led the way. Why oh why did he have to pick dare. Why didn't he just pick Truth? He was just so stupid. He opened to the girl's bathroom and walked in.   
  
"Oh hello, Harry Potter," Myrtle giggled, "I haven't seen you in a long time. Have you come to visit me?"  
  
"Yup," he swallowed hard and knew that this was what his hell was going to be. Locked in a girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle for all eternity, "and I brought some friends."  
  
In walked Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Draco.   
  
"Oh lots of people come to visit me!" she then turned to an evil face, "But what's *she* doing here?" she asked pointing towards Ginny.  
  
"She's going to hang with us to."  
  
"Well, uh, not if I'm not wanted, I'll just go wait in the tower," Ginny was so excited that she didn't have to be there and so she grabbed the door handle.  
  
"Oh no," Draco said and pulled her back, "If she doesn't stay then we all leave."  
  
Moaning Myrtle sighed and said, "Fine." She flew down to Harry, "So, Harry, what are we going to do?"  
  
He gulped again and said, "Well, we're going to play a game." And he held up a ball.  
  
"Oooo, a game!?"  
  
"Yup, monkey in the middle." Draco said as all the others spread out to make Myrtle be the Monkey, "Come on Harry, throw the ball."  
  
Harry threw the ball and went right threw Myrtle.   
  
Draco caught it and threw it to Ginny, in which it went threw Myrtle again.   
  
Draco cleared he's throat and Harry said, "Myrtle, uh, the object of the game is to catch the ball."  
  
Myrtle flew high up towards the ceiling and gasped, "You didn't come here to visit, you came here to insult me!" she started moaning, "I used to love this game and you throw the ball threw me!" she started moaning again and started making the toilets explode getting everyone wet.  
  
"Run for it!" Ron yelled and everyone ran.  
  
All six of them ran out of the bathroom laughing.  
  
"That was just mean!" Hermione said while laughing.   
  
"I know!" Harry agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but now we smell."  
  
Draco ran one hand through his hair and one around Ginny's waist. He brought her close to him and smelled her, "You smell fine."  
  
Ginny giggled and was about to say something when they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned around and saw Ron starring at the two looking very upset.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Draco asked. He then realized that his arm was around Ginny and released her at once. "Sorry," he said quietly.   
  
Harry decided to break the ice and said, "Ginny, truth or Dare."   
  
"Me, again?"   
  
"Well, I'm not going after my girlfriend and Ron's still not over his last dare. So what is it girl?"  
  
"Oh, God, um... truth!"  
  
Everyone sighed, "I'll take Dare before the end of this night. I promise." Everyone started walking again, "Okay, Potter, ask away. Just make it easy and painless."  
  
"Okay, who was the first boy you kissed?"  
  
"I said painless, Potter."  
  
"Then you want dare?"  
  
"No, I'll answer it!" she said quickly. "Well, actually, it was, uh, how do I put this..."  
  
"It was you!" Ron yelled out, "You touched her! Didn't you?!"   
  
Draco's eyes went wide and he said, "No. I've never touched your sister before."  
  
"Oh yeah, then what was with the arm around her waist thing?"  
  
"It was a friendly gesture."  
  
"Too friendly if you ask me!" he complained.  
  
"Okay, Weasley, I'm going to say this once and only once. Your sister is 16, she's a big girl now."  
  
"Yes and Ronnie don't be a hypocrite! You were doing much more than she's doing at her age."  
  
"Lavender!" Ron said in a warning tone.  
  
Everyone started laughing.   
  
Ginny smiled thinking that she was off the hook. When Draco said, "Okay, Ginny, who was it?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know."  
  
"How can you not know?" Draco asked.  
  
"I mean it wasn't a real kiss. I mean I think it was Colin, but I don't know. But after that there was Michael. So Michael I guess."  
  
"I'm still interested about this 'I think it was Colin' thing." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Draco added in.  
  
"Well," Ginny diverted her eyes away from everyone else and said, "it was my second year and people, especially boys, wouldn't even talk to me. And well, all my other friends kissed a boy before, so I wanted to too. So, I snuck into the shadows and waited for a boy to walk by. I saw Colin and when he walked by I just pulled him into the shadows with me, kissed him, and ran away as fast as I could."  
  
Harry turned white, "Uh... Ginny," everyone turned to look at him, "That wasn't Colin."  
  
"What?!" Everyone said in all shock tones.  
  
"Well, um... yeah, it was I." Ginny put her head in her hand and couldn't look at anyone; she was really embarrassed.  
  
"You kissed my little sister?!" Ron started after him.  
  
Draco grabbed his arm and said, "Whoa there, calm it down. He didn't know it was her, so technically it didn't count as a real kiss."  
  
Ron shook free of Draco's grip and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."   
  
Draco looked up and saw Ginny walking in a different direction, "Hey, where you going?"  
  
"I need some more butter beer." She said and walked on.  
  
Draco turned to the other, told them that they would meet them back at the tower, and then followed after Ginny.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked after running up to Ginny.  
  
"Nothing, really. It's just... well, I mean Harry's like my big brother, it's just a bit weird."  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Draco said putting his arm around her waist again.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Oh I know. I know."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know! I know! I'm supposed to be writing a lot more. It's coming! I promise! Next one... we have Hermione's dare. Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Harry's Truth. Then the next chapter Ginny and Draco's Dare. And then finally the last chapter.   
  
Sorry that there's no Thank you wall on this one... but I'm getting a bit tired and I just wanna put it up! So, thanks a lot and I apologize for the very long delay!! 


	5. A Lot Of Interesting Things Are Discover...

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny612  
  
Date: 10/28/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco arrived back at the tower about ten minutes later.  
  
Ginny took a seat on the floor and put about a dozen butter beers around her.   
  
"Wow, Gin, you got enough butter beer for all of us?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you wanted some too. Well, you should have said something," Ginny said seriously and took a sip of one of her bottles. "Okay, so Hermione, truth or dare."  
  
Hermione said, "Okay, give me a dare."  
  
"Oooo!" everyone said together.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hermione rarely ever asks for dare," Ginny told him. She smiled widely and said, "You have to read something."  
  
"That's it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, do you accept this dare?"   
  
"Yes, I accept this dare," Hermione proclaimed.  
  
"Okay." Ginny got up and grabbed her romance novel from her book bag. She walked over to Hermione and said, "Read starting from here," she pointed to a paragraph, "and you end up," she turned the next few pages, "here," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Hermione made herself comfortable and was about to read when Ginny said, "You have to read with emotion."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said and she started to read aloud.  
  
"He climbed into her bedroom window.   
  
"'Troy, what are you doing here?' asked Catherine.  
  
"He walked swiftly over to her. " Catherine, I had to see you. You haven't spoken to me in so long that I was going insane. I have to tell you something."  
  
"'Then tell me,' she said, 'and leave.'  
  
"'I love you." Troy said.  
  
"Catherine looked up at him and asked, 'You do?'  
  
"'I do.' He leaned forward and laid a soft, loving kiss on her lips. He backed away and started towards the window.  
  
"'Where are you going?' Catherine asked.  
  
"'You told me to say what I needed to say and leave.'  
  
"'Don't leave, Troy, I love you too.'  
  
Troy ran over to her, gathered her up into his arms, and kissed her. 'I've waited so long to her those three simple words escape your lips,' he whispered.  
  
"'Then let's not wait any longer,' Catherine said.  
  
"Troy looked down, saw the passion in her eyes, and knew that she wanted the same thing he did. He lifted her into his arms and gently laid her on her bed, covering her body with his own..."   
  
"Oh dear Merlin! No!" Hermione exclaimed as she finally realized what she was going to read.  
  
"Yes, you picked dare, Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I want truth."  
  
"Too late, you already accepted dare."  
  
"Oh dear lord," Hermione said and continued to read the explicit love scene.  
  
  
  
About 5 minutes later...  
  
Ron and Lavender looked at each other, stood up, and ran from the room and into another.  
  
Another 10 minutes later...   
  
"'She smiled, kissed his chest, and said 'I love you' one last time before falling into a peaceful sleep." Hermione closed the book, flushed and totally embarrassed.  
  
"Nice job reading, Granger," Draco said, smirking, "I never knew you had it in you. Potter must really enjoy you."   
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something when Hermione exclaimed, "Harry does not enjoy me! I do not believe in having premarital sex."   
  
"Sucks to be you, Potter."  
  
"And tell us, Malfoy, how many girls have you enjoyed?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nope, not fair, Potter, it's not your turn. It's Hermione's turn."  
  
Suddenly Ron and Lavender came back into the room and sat down on the floor with the others, their clothes all bunched up and wrinkly.   
  
"Where did you two go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh... bathroom," Ron and Lavender said in unison. "I mean..."  
  
"I went to the bathroom," Lavender said.  
  
"And I... I..." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Had to go help her," Draco finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Right. I mean no! I mean--!" Ron exclaimed, looking flustered.  
  
"Ron, get over it, we know what you two were doing!" Ginny said. "Unfortunately for me, though," Ginny mumbled under her breath. "Hermione, let's get this game on the road."  
  
"Ron, truth or dare?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Give me truth, I can't take another dare."   
  
"Who was your first?"  
  
"My first as in what? My first love? My first crush? My first...."  
  
"Oh dear lord, man! Just answer them all!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Ron shot Draco a nasty look and said, "My first and only love is Lavender." He took her hand in his. "She was my first for everything," he said, looked at her, and kissed her.   
  
"Your first for everything?" Ginny eyed him.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Even your first crush?" Ginny asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
Ron was awestruck; he had no clue that she knew the answer to this. He said, "Well, my truth is over!"  
  
"Oh come on! Tell us!" everyone else exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, it was... Hermione," he said softly.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It was Hermione," Ron said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped and looked at each other. "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"How come you never told me?" Harry asked him in an upset tone of voice.  
  
"Because it wasn't really that important. She was a crush, that's all!" He turned towards Lavender and said, "But you're the real thing." She smiled softly, and Ron said, "Besides, look at you, Harry. You had a huge crush on Cho for the longest of times."   
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure that everyone here has had a crush on someone different than who they are with," Hermione said. "I mean I went out with Viktor Krum for a little, but now look! I'm with Harry!" She smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yeah, and I had a crush on Harry, and look..." Ginny said, paused a moment, and then slowly said, "now he's with Hermione."   
  
"Yeah, so we know that. So Harry, was there anyone before Hermione? Any other girls on the side?" Draco asked.  
  
"No," said Harry. "Well, I mean there was that time that I kissed Cho, but that wasn't anything compared to my Hermione."  
  
"Are you sure you're not gay?" Draco asked.   
  
Hermione gasped and said, "He is certainly not gay! He's very good in--" Hermione stopped short of what she was going to say and knew that she just let her own cat out of the bag.   
  
Lavender gasped and said, "And here you were scolding Ronnie and me all the time! Hypocrite!"  
  
"It's just that I didn't want anyone to know. It's not proper!" Hermione said.  
  
"It's called life. Sometimes you need something so you just have to take it," Draco said.  
  
Hermione, wanting to change the subject, said, "So, what about you, Ginny?"   
  
"Who was your first?" Lavender asked her.  
  
"I told you, Harry, but I thought we agreed that that doesn't count as a real kiss," said Ginny.  
  
"No, I mean who was your first..."  
  
Ginny knew what she was getting to and interrupted her. "Oh, well, let's put it this way." She pulled her legs up close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "If I can't get a guy to even barely kiss me because of Ron, who in their right mind would take it even further?"   
  
"You mean, you never..." Lavender started, but didn't finish because she saw Ginny shaking her head.  
  
"What about you, Lavender?" Ginny asked, trying to get the subject to turn in the other direction. "Who was your first?"  
  
Lavender looked quickly at Draco and then back at Ginny. "I was always in love with Ron, but it took him so long to notice me."  
  
"Liar," Ron said. "I was most definitely not your first."   
  
Hermione and Ginny moved closer to her and asked, "Who was it?"   
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" Draco exclaimed. "This is not time for girl talk, this is time to be playing truth or dare."  
  
"You know he's right," Lavender said. "It's not fair for me to be saying my truth before it gets to me."  
  
"Come on, Lavender, I just told everyone that I'm not as proper as I'd like to be!" exclaimed Hermione. "So you have to tell us."  
  
"Ladies, don't you think you should lighten up on her?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny turned around and said, "Looks to me, Draco, that you're trying to help her cover... something... up..." She slowly put the pieces together. "It was you?"  
  
"You!?" Ron said, ready to attack him.   
  
"Ronnie, stop it!" Lavender cried and pulled him back. "If I remember correctly, you broke up with me at the time!"  
  
"You broke up with Lavender?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"That's your first question?" Ron screamed.  
  
"Look, Weasley..." Draco said.   
  
"Don't you 'look Weasley' me, Malfoy!"  
  
"Are you more upset that it was me that was with Lavender, or because I was her first?"  
  
"Look, Ronnie, we were drunk, it was right after Draco came back from getting kicked out of his house..." Lavender began.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny who glared back at him.  
  
Lavender knew before he even told her, Ginny had tears forming in her eyes. Draco looked away when Ron screamed at him again.   
  
Ginny stood up and threw an empty bottle of butter beer at the wall, which almost collided with Draco's head. Everyone stopped talking. If Ginny was aiming for Draco, or if she was trying to get their attention, they did not know.  
  
"Look!" Ginny yelled. "People do stupid things when they're drunk." Ginny walked up to Ron. "If you didn't break up with her, she wouldn't have drunk anything, and she would not have found an equally drunk Malfoy. Right?" she said, looking at Draco. Draco could only nod. "And tell us, *Ronnie*, what was the cause of the break up?"  
  
Ron looked at his feet and said, "I can't remember."  
  
"It was because he told me that he still had unresolved feelings for Hermione and couldn't go out with me until he knew for certain that it was me that he loved," said Lavender.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny motioned him to stay quiet and said to Lavender, "Go on?"  
  
"Well, I stole some of Winky's fire whiskey and took it outside with me, not thinking that I would meet up with anyone. But apparently I was wrong." She paused for a moment and said, "Well, Draco was out there sitting near the pond. I was about to turn away when he said, 'It's okay. I don't mind your kind anymore.' I didn't know what he meant by that at the time, but now I understand that because of you, he wasn't going to be mean to us." Tears formed in her eyes, and she continued, "He was drunk, and I knew that he was, but because I was too, I didn't care and just sat down. He asked me what brought me to my drinking, and I told him everything. I asked him what was wrong and he told me of how his father kicked him out and of how..." Lavender looked at Draco and saw him shake his head. "And how... how... he got the disownment mark." Ginny knew that she was skipping over something, but didn't press it. "Well, it was sort of a silent agreement. We both looked at each other and kissed and then well... we were drunk... When we woke up the next morning, he swore that he would never tell Ron, or anyone else for that matter, and I promised the same too." Lavender looked over at Ron and started crying. "I'm sorry, Ronnie, I'm so sorry."   
  
Ron held his crying girlfriend in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for the way I responded to that," he said. "It's as much my fault as it is anyone else's."  
  
Ginny looked sadly at Draco, picked up a few butter beers, and walked out of the room.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter Draco and Ginny's Dare. 


	6. Draco, Lavender, and Ginny's Dare

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny612  
  
Date: 11/10/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
Thanks guys for all of the reviews! You sure do know how to make a girl's day! Thanks a lot! Hope you guys enjoy!! :o) And I think this one is a long one! :o)  
  
*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Ginny came back into the room about 30 minutes later, with all empty butter beer bottles.   
  
"Okay, people! Let's get the show on the road!" she slurred and clapped her hands together as though she was the master and the others were her servants. She almost toppled over trying to sit down on the couch next to Lavender and said, "Whose turn is it?"   
  
"Ginny, you're drunk!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"By George, I think he's got it!" Ginny exclaimed and giggled. "You were always the smart one."   
  
"Ginny, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked.   
  
"She's a bit tipsy there, Ronnie," Draco said sarcastically. "Are you sure he's the smart one?" he laughed to Ginny.   
  
Ginny didn't reply to him and he thought he knew why. "Hermione, do your worst, girl!" Draco said.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco thought for a moment and said, "Give me dare, Granger. Let's see how bad you really can be."   
  
"Your task, Draco Malfoy, if you choose to accept it...I've always wanted to say that!" She saw the looks that everyone was giving her and she said, "Anyway, I dare you to sing a song and dance to it."   
  
"Singing and dancing, hmmm..." Draco said.   
  
"This should be a riot," Harry said.   
  
"Think I'm going to make a fool out of myself, do you, Potter? Well, I already can sing, isn't that right, Ginny?"   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ginny muttered.   
  
"Wow, you can sing?" Lavender asked excitedly.   
  
Ginny put the bottle to her lips to take another sip of beer and mumbled something that sounded like, "You mean you don't know?"   
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, back to Draco, and said, "Okay, let's see what you got, Draco."   
  
Draco grabbed his wand, said a few words, and suddenly music started up.   
  
Harry clapped his hand to his head and moaned, "Oh no, not this one!"  
  
Draco gave Harry an evil eye and turned his back to the others. While waiting for his cue to start singing, he swayed his hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. He had to hold back his laughter; he knew he was going to humiliate himself.   
  
He suddenly turned around and started to sing.  
  
"They say around the way you've asked for me  
  
There's even talk about you wantin' me  
  
"I must admit that's what I wanna hear  
  
"But thas jus' talk until you take me there, oh  
  
"If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
  
"Wonderin' if you're ever gonna take me there  
  
"Tell me what you're feelin' cuz I need to know  
  
"Girl you gotta let me know which way to go."  
  
  
  
All the while he was singing, Draco danced around the room, twisting and turning trying to do the "cool" moves that he knew made him look stupid.  
  
  
  
"Cuz I need to know  
  
"I need to know  
  
"Tell me, Baby girl, cuz I need to know  
  
"I need to know  
  
"I need to know  
  
"Tell me, Baby girl, cuz I need to know."  
  
  
  
He went to the couch and sat in between Ginny and Lavender. He turned towards Lavender and, giving her a smile, sang:  
  
"My every thought is of this bein' true  
  
"It's gettin' harder not to think of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
He then put his arms behind his head and lay down in Ginny's lap. Looking up at her, he continued to sing.  
  
"Girl, I'm exactly where I wanna be  
  
"The only things I need you here with me, oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny giggled and pushed him off of her. He landed on the ground with a loud thump. The music stopped and Draco got up, wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead off, and took another long sip from his beer. He too started to feel the beer go to his head.   
  
"All right, so it's my turn then?" Draco asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let 's see here, Lavender, Truth or Dare."   
  
"Uh... dare me!" Lavender said.  
  
"I dare you to go out into the corridors, find Mrs. Norris, and kick her!"  
  
Everyone gasped with surprise. Everyone had always wanted to do this, but never managed to do it.  
  
"I'll do it!" She paused for a moment and asked, "Would I have to go alone?"  
  
"No, I'll go," Draco said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "We all will."  
  
"How do you figure that?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Ever hear of a invisibility cloak?" asked Draco.  
  
"And how do you suggest that we all fit under one cloak? We're not 11 anymore, Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"What, Potter, think you're the only special one around here? I got one too--well, Ginny has it." He looked at Ginny and said, "Do you still have it?"   
  
She nodded and got up to get it.  
  
"You too, Potter, go get your cloak," said Draco, and Harry got up and went to his room.  
  
"How the hell do you know that I have one, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I'm not that stupid, Potter. Remember in third year when you snuck into Hogsmeade and I saw your head?" Harry just nodded his head, "Well, I finally figured it out a year later when I got my cloak, that you had one too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, now go get it!" Draco ordered. Harry got up and went to his room to retrieve his cloak.   
  
Very soon all six of them were under the two cloaks, Lavender, Ginny, and Draco, under one, while the others were under the other one. Then suddenly they saw Mrs. Norris. They snuck up to her quietly, and then Draco whispered, "Go on, Lavender."  
  
"Now? You mean right now at this precise moment?" Lavender whispered back.  
  
"Yup," Draco said and pushed her out from under the cloak.  
  
Mrs. Norris saw Lavender and hissed at her. The cat was just about to run to get its master when Lavender ran up to it and kicked it hard. The cat went flying through the air, meowing loudly, and then landed on its feet.   
  
"Mrs. Norris!" Lavender heard Filch yell. "My poor cat!"  
  
Lavender ran back to where she thought the others were, but she couldn't find them. "Draco! Draco! Dra..." she yelled, but she was shushed as a hand flew out and covered her mouth. He pulled her back into the safety of the cloak, but by doing so, Draco fell backwards and pushed Ginny out into the open.  
  
"Damn!" Ginny swore as she stood up and waited for Draco to notice her missing. After a few seconds she heard Filch getting closer. She ran into a dark corner and hoped that she wouldn't be found.   
  
Draco looked beside him and realized that Ginny was missing. "Where's Ginny?" he asked Lavender. She only shrugged, not wanting to make a sound and get into trouble.   
  
Draco was about to throw the cloak off of them when Lavender stopped him and hissed, "He's coming!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks and hoped that Ginny was safe.  
  
Ginny saw Filch walk right by the other five and saw him gaining on her.   
  
"Where are you, you little beast?" growled Filch. "I know you're here! I can smell you!"   
  
Ginny mentally said, "eww" and checked herself out anyways.  
  
When Ginny saw Filch practically on top of her, she closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't get caught. Her prayers where answered when she heard the familiar laughter of a familiar poltergeist--Peeves!  
  
"Peeves, you rotten ghost! I will get you once and for all!" cried Filch as he ran after the poltergeist.   
  
As soon as Draco saw Filch leave, he threw the cloak off of him and yelled, "Ginny, where are you?"  
  
Harry threw his off too and wondered what was going on.  
  
"I'm right here," Ginny said as she walked out of her hiding place. "Thanks for caring."  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, save Lavender first and just throw me out of the way. It's okay," said Ginny. If Draco didn't notice the tears that were forming in her eyes, he would of thought that she was trying to be funny. She turned around and walked back to the tower.   
  
Everyone just looked at Draco and he said, "I tried to save her, but Lavender stopped me." Lavender nodded her head and everyone looked away. Draco followed Ginny.  
  
Ron grabbed a hold of Lavender's hand and pulled her closer to him.  
  
A little while later they were all in the room again, sitting on the couches and seats.   
  
Lavender thought for a moment and came up with a good way to get Ginny and Draco happy with one another again. Lavender turned towards Ginny and said, "Ginny, truth or dare."   
  
Ginny thought about it and said, "Dare me, Lavender!"   
  
"Oh goodie!" Lavender said, smiling and rubbing her hands together. "I dare you to kiss Draco!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay guys, next chapter... will Ginny do the dare? What will the outcome be? Find this out and more on the next chapter; same Potter time, same Potter place! Get it! Like the old Batman shows... okay so no one's laughing. Maybe Becky will understand it! 


	7. Dare, hurt, and consequences

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny612  
  
Date: 11/15/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
Thanks guys for all of the reviews! You sure do know how to make a girl's day! Thanks a lot! Hope you guys enjoy!! :o) And I think this one is a long one! :o)  
  
Special HUGE thanks to the greatest beta in the world... BECKY!!! You are the greatest, girl! :o)  
  
*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Ginny thought about it and said, "Dare me, Lavender!"   
  
"Oh goodie!" Lavender said, smiling and rubbing her hands together. "I dare you to kiss Draco."   
  
Draco widened his eyes a little, but then realized that Ginny would never do this, so he relaxed until he heard Ginny say, "Sure. I mean it's not that hard."  
  
"On the lips," Lavender clarified. Ginny only shrugged. "Seductively." Draco shot up in his seat when he heard this.   
  
Ginny sighed and mumbled, "Fine."   
  
Ginny got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to where Draco was sitting in the comfy chair.   
  
Ginny smiled as she thought that she was finally going to be able to kiss Draco, something she'd wanted to do for years. She didn't care what he thought of the whole deal, but she was going to kiss him and he was going to like it, no matter what.   
  
She placed her hands on Draco's thighs so that as she kneeled to the floor she wouldn't fall over and embarrass herself even more. She slid her hands under Draco's legs and pulled him forward so he was slouching in his seat and she was positioned between his parted legs. She placed her hands on his knees and slowly brushed them up his legs. She let her hands slip to the inner part of his thighs, but when she heard him gasp, she placed them once again on top. She allowed her thumbs to lightly roll over the zipper of his pants, and Draco bit his lip hard to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. As Ginny's hands roamed around his chest freely, Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation that Ginny enticed him with. Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck and brought them slowly into his hair, as she leaned down and nipped at his Adam's apple. At this point he let out a groan, and he didn't care if she heard him enjoying this or not. Ginny looked at him and realized that she was actually going to be able to kiss him. He never stopped her, never pushed her away.   
  
Ginny was getting closer and closer to her destination when Draco finally realized what was going on. This was his best friend. Of course he wanted to kiss her, but not because of some dare and especially not in front of her brother. Why hadn't he pushed her away or stopped her? Because he was enjoying himself too much, that's why. As he saw Ginny coming closer to him, he did the only thing that he could do--he turned his head.   
  
As Ginny got closer, she started to close her eyes, but she realized that she wasn't kissing his lips. She opened her eyes and thought that she missed, but saw that he had turned his head.  
  
"Uh, you know, Ginny, you don't have to do this. It's only some stupid dare," Draco said matter-of-factly.   
  
Ginny took her hands off of Draco and said, "Yeah, just some stupid dare." Great. First she found out about him and Lavender, then he pushed her out of the way so he could save Lavender, and now he wouldn't kiss her, probably because of Lavender. Ginny was slowly putting the pieces together. "I get it," she whispered softly so that no one could hear her.   
  
Draco heard her though. "Ginny..." he started, but she put a hand out to stop him.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." She reached behind her and used the coffee table to help her get up. "It's just some *stupid* dare. I did always hate this game, always getting the stupid dares out of the bunch. Well, I think I've had enough for one day. Good night all." She didn't wait for a response from anyone. She turned and left the common room, heading towards her bedroom as quickly as possible so no one could see the tears fall from her eyes.   
  
Lavender knew that this was her fault and was about to go after Ginny when a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. It was Draco. "Let me go," he said, but before he could go he felt someone place a hand on his back. He turned around and was surprised to see Ron there.   
  
"You know, Malfoy," he said, "you aren't really that bad."  
  
"Thanks, Weasley. You know, considering what you learned tonight, I'd never imagine you saying this. This is very big of you."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the past and I have to be grateful for the present. Besides, I know that it's not Lavender you have feelings for."  
  
Draco's eyes widened a bit and smelled Ron's breath. His eyes widened even more. "How much did you drink, Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Okay, maybe just a little bit."   
  
"Yeah, well, Ronnie ol' boy, thanks for the... well... the interesting night," Draco said and followed Ginny.  
  
To be continued... bum bum bum!!! 


	8. The end of the Game

Title: Need to know.  
  
Author: Ginny612  
  
Date: 11/19/03  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Ginny are playing Truth or Dare, but it comes out more of a story telling game. Will they become friends? Will Draco be part of the "dream team"? And what's that on Draco's arm? It's not the Death Eater mark, maybe it is, but maybe it's something totally different.   
  
Author's note: Okay, I know there are like a million of these out there. Okay, well last time I checked there was 75. But anyways, there are a lot out there, so this is my make of Truth or Dare.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, this never changes, not mine, getting no money.   
  
Thanks guys for all of the reviews! You sure do know how to make a girl's day! Thanks a lot! Hope you guys enjoy!! :o) And I think this one is a long one! :o)  
  
Special HUGE thanks to the greatest beta in the world... BECKY!!! You are the greatest, girl! :o)  
  
*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Everyone watched as Draco ran after Ginny. They stayed quiet for a few seconds until Harry said, "Does anyone else think it's weird that Draco knows where Ginny's room is and knows how to get around the spell that keeps the boys out of the girls' dormitories?"  
  
"Ooo, Ooo! Me! Me! I think it's weird," Ron said and then laughed.  
  
Draco climbed the stairs and reached Ginny's room. He didn't bother knocking, turned the handle, which was unlocked, and walked in.  
  
"I could be indecent, you know!" Ginny called from her bed.  
  
"I knew you weren't though," Draco replied. He saw her sitting on her bed hugging the stuffed unicorn that he gave to her two Christmases ago. Draco moved towards her bed and sat down on it. She moved away slightly.  
  
"Is there something that I can help you with, Draco?" she asked coolly, like nothing happened.  
  
"I'm here to make sure that we're still friends." Draco knew as soon as those words fell out of his mouth, he was doomed.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Well, you did seem a little upset about the things that you found out tonight."   
  
"That's the point," Ginny said flatly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That it took me till tonight to find these things out. I mean you told Lavender about your... mark... before you even dreamt about telling me about it. I mean, how much longer would you have kept it from me?" she asked.   
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't have an answer for that one."  
  
"You only think I like... I'm your friend because you're a Malfoy? You thought that as soon as I found out about you being disowned that I would no longer want to be your friend because you weren't rich anymore?" They sat in awkward silence for a few moments until Ginny asked, "Why did you turn your head?"  
  
She said it so softly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear her. His eyes widened when she asked that question. "Well, you know, everyone was there, and well, I didn't want you regretting it in the morning, and well, yeah..."  
  
"Regretting it?" Ginny was confused.  
  
"Yeah, well, I mean you are on the tipsy side." Draco knew by Ginny's expression that he once again said the wrong thing and precisely the right time.   
  
"I get it," Ginny said quietly again.  
  
"You know, Gin, that's the second time that you said that. Why do you say that?"  
  
"You like her, don't you? You still have feelings for her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Who? Lavender?"   
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and touched her nose.   
  
"What would make you think that? There were no feelings, ever," Draco said.  
  
"You okay? You sound a little flustered," Ginny said sarcastically. "So basically I was the decoy."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You used me, didn't you? You used me to get to her."  
  
"Pretty damn stupid plan wouldn't that be? This is the first time that--"  
  
"Oh, now I'm stupid!"   
  
"Ginny, that's not what I said and you know it!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you yell at me, Draco Malfoy! It was apparent in everything you did all night! You flirted with her, you pulled her to safety while you threw me out of the way, and you just refused to..."   
  
"Ginny, I think that everyone drank a little too much and everyone flirted with someone. Hell, I think I even flirted with Potter! And I went to go look for you, but Lavender pulled me back, and I told you--"  
  
"Leave," Ginny said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, leave! ¡Vete! Allez-vous-en! Gehen Sie weg!" When she saw that he wasn't going, she took her wand out, pointed it at his face, and said, "Vada via!"  
  
Draco got the point and quickly left.  
  
By the time Draco got back down to the common room, there was no one left, or so he thought. As he went to open the door, he heard someone say, "So, what happened?" It was Lavender.  
  
Draco turned around and walked back to where Lavender was sitting on the couch.   
  
"She thinks I have feeling for you," Draco sighed as he sat beside her.  
  
She looked up at him and asked, "Do you?"  
  
Draco looked at her and shook his head, "No, I don't. I never really did."   
  
"Good." Lavender smiled, "Then why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I did, but she didn't believe me." He stood up and continued, "She thought I was flirting with you tonight."  
  
"Draco, you flirted with everyone, even Harry!" Lavender laughed.  
  
"That's what I told her, and I couldn't even get a smile out of her." Lavender thought for a moment. "What are you thinking about?" asked Draco.  
  
"She seems to be a bit jealous." She stood up and said as if it was clear as day, "You, Draco Malfoy, still have a chance. You need to go up there and tell her how you feel."  
  
Draco shook his head and said, "Not tonight."  
  
"Why not? There's nothing like the present," Lavender informed him.  
  
"Well, you know she's been drinking a bit tonight, and I want her to be totally sober when I tell her."  
  
Lavender looked confused. "She didn't drink as much as everyone thought she did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's her way of loosening up."  
  
"To pretend that she's drunk?"  
  
"Well, Ginny's our little actress. She probably thought that if she loosened up some or made Ron think she was drunk, then, you know, subjects would change."  
  
"I thought she went off and tried to forget what she learned."  
  
"Draco, she's not upset about you and me. She's really upset that it took you this long to tell her about the mark."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really. You've got to tell her soon."  
  
Draco's smile grew as he formed a plan in his head. "Thanks, Lavender," he said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later!" he called as he ran out of the common room.  
  
"No problem," Lavender said to the empty room and then headed towards her room.  
  
2 o'clock in the morning...  
  
Ginny sat on her bed in her pajamas, still clutching the stuffed unicorn to her. She just stayed awake the whole night trying to figure out what was going on between herself and Draco when suddenly her windows flew open from a gust of wind. Ginny jumped since it startled her, got off the bed, and went to her windows. She looked outside confusedly for everything was still. She shrugged her shoulders and closed her windows. She reached up to lock them when strong arms from behind grabbed her. She tried to scream, but her captor's hands were around her mouth. She was turned around so she could see whoever was in her room. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Draco.   
  
"Now listen, I came here to tell you something and I'm--OW!!!" he screamed as she bit down hard on his hand. He yanked it away from her mouth and examined the teeth marks in his hand. "God, Ginny, that hurt!!"  
  
"Well, next time don't do that to me!"   
  
"You knew it was me!" Draco paused and then said, "Great, I'm bleeding now."  
  
Ginny sighed and grabbed his hand. She led him into her bathroom and ran his hand under the water to wash away the blood. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"If you let me finish I will tell you!" he said.   
  
She stood there looking at him while he said nothing. "Are you going to say something, or do I have to guess it?" she asked as she left the bathroom.  
  
"Virginia," Draco said in a warning tone.  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him. He only used her full name when he was either upset or very serious; she was hoping for both at that moment.   
  
Draco walked up to her and placed his arms around her. "Virginia Weasley, I love you."  
  
Ginny didn't respond and tried to get out of his grip, but couldn't. "You came here at two in the morning to tell me that?" she asked. Draco looked a little confused. "You've been telling me that for a year and a half. You never meant it before, so what's supposed to make me believe that you mean it this time?"  
  
"This," he said and lowered his head to hers so their lips met in a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Ginny felt weak in the knees and knew that if he wasn't holding onto her so tightly, she would be a puddle on the floor.   
  
As Draco pulled away, he heard a soft protest from Ginny. She placed her arms around him for a little more support.   
  
"So, you don't like Lavender?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, never did, never will. You're the one I like. Hell, even Ron knows about it, and I think he gave me his blessing."  
  
"How drunk was he?"   
  
"Very." His smile left his face and once again he became serious. "Do you want to know what was said that night?" Ginny couldn't say anything; she only nodded slightly. "That night I told Lavender about my feelings for you. I told her that you were my main reason why I didn't--couldn't become a death eater. I didn't know exactly how you would respond to that, but all I could picture was you hating me for becoming a murderer. I didn't think I'd be able to live with that. Well, the next morning Lavender told me that I should tell you about my feelings, and since that day I have. I just, I don't know, never could be serious about it. I didn't know how. Plus, I didn't think we were ready at the time."  
  
"And do you think we're ready now?" Ginny asked, smiling up at him.  
  
"That's up to you, my dear Ginny. You haven't responded to my 'I love you' yet." He smiled at her, and her smiled widened.  
  
"I love you too, Draco!" she said. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around as he hugged her.  
  
"I don't think I have ever heard anything sweeter come from another person," Draco said.  
  
Ginny reached up, dragged his head down to hers, and kissed it lightly. They both parted when they heard the bells toll three.   
  
"It's getting late," Draco said. "I should get going."  
  
"No, don't go. Stay with me," she said softly as she looked down at her feet.   
  
Draco put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "What was that, love?"  
  
"I said, I want you stay with me," she said sincerely.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Very sure." Draco looked into the eyes of the beauty standing before him and knew what she wanted, for he wanted it too. He lifted her up off of the floor and carried her to the bed, just like in the book Hermione read earlier. As he climbed into bed with her, he wondered what the morning would bring and were it would lead. He snapped out of his reverie as he felt his girlfriend unbutton his shirt. He smiled down at her and realized that he didn't care what the morning would bring for they would face it together, as they would every other day for the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Author notes: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! You guys are great! I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy the ones yet to come. NEXT UP: Christmas story, then my sequel to "When you say nothing at all", and then others, if I can come up with actual plots for them! :o)  
  
A special thanks to my beta Becky! She not only help make this story easy to read by adding correct words, and adding commas in when needed (And I wanted to become an English Teacher! Haha) She helped me come up with a lot of awesome Truths and Dares, without her I would not of been able to do this fic! Thanks girl! I appreciate everything way mucho!! :o) 


End file.
